The Misadventures of the Next Generation Girl Marauders
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: Alice Longbottom II, Lily Luna Potter, Lucy Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley are smart girls who arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bringing with them mischief and deception. Will they make it through school? Will they become legends? Eventual romance and others.
1. Profile

We solemnly swear that we are up to no good. We are the Next Generation Girl Marauders. Yes, a bit of a long name. We usually just shorten it to the Girl Marauders. We're even better than the Next Generation Marauders, which is composed of our brothers/cousins/family-in-all-but-blood. They are James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley (II), Louis Weasley, and Frank Longbottom. They always knew where to draw the line and had the one and only original Marauder's Map. We've pretty much upped our game to be better than theirs. After all, they're idiotic while we have the smarts in order to not get in trouble, pin it on the boys, and create more copies of the Marauder's Map.

We've built an updated version that you can use to track people, set an "alarm" to when a certain person enters a certain area, and change the passwords. Also, instead of parchment, we made fake rings for messaging each other and to access the map. Pretty cool, right? The map looks like what Muggles call a "hologram." To us, it looks like whatever a patronus is made out of. It can also show a video of what's going on at the moment in each place.

The boys also have an Invisibility Cloak, but we have mastered the Disillusionment Charm so that we can be invisible and set patronuses to guard. We've also duplicated the cloak for emergencies.

Oh, we got the boys into so much trouble! They even got sent a howler once for something we did. It was the one time when we did a better version of what our uncles Fred and George did at the end of their 7th year. We filled the place with fireworks! While it was going on, we watched the video in our dorm while supposedly "doing our homework." No one ever suspects us. Of course, we're the cute, couldn't-hurt-a-fly girls. That's at least what people think.

Signing off, I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm Roxanne Weasley. I'm Lucy Weasley. And I'm Alice Longbottom. We are the Next Generation Girl Marauders. Keep reading our cases to learn more! Mischief Managed.


	2. Sorting, First Week, and Creating

We stood in the Great Hall, confident we were to be placed in Gryffindor. We already had plans laid out for pranks that would surely get the boys in a little trouble. Nerves weren't a problem to them, we're pranksters after all. Alice's dad, Professor Longbottom, called "Alice Longbottom" and she confidently walked up to the Sorting Hat. Her father plastered a smile on his face and placed the hat on her head. The hat immediately yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" as we clapped along with the Gryffindor table. The same thing happened with Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne. After barely listening to the Prefects, we headed up to our dorm. There weren't any other girls in our year, so we had a whole dorm to ourselves. We just collapsed onto our beds and started reading about how to create another Marauder's Map and how to become Animagi. Our rings were already set. We each had a single silver ring that had our names on it and a jewel on it. Alice has a Peridot, Lily has a Ruby, Lucy has a Sapphire, and Roxy has an Aquamarine. Eventually on that night, we had practiced many spells and were able to replicate the Marauder's Map onto our rings using different words for each of us. Alice was 'Choranaptyxic' because she was sure that no one knew how to pronounce it besides probably the Scamander twins and the teachers. Lily used 'Expecto Patronum' because she loves the patronus charm. Lucy used 'Thunderbird' because they were her favorite magical creature. Roxanne used 'No-maj,' being sure that barely anyone would know the American term for Muggles.

We all grew up in a close proximity to the Burrow. Our families brought us up to do magic and to fly at a young age. We basically knew Expelliarmus since we were 6. 6 is normally the starting age for us Weasley/Potter/Thomas/Longbottom/Finnigan/Scamander/Wood/Jordan kids. We start learning basic spells, theory, potion-making, and flying lessons every day. They never gave us homework, though, which was great. After all, our Aunt Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, and Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Katie, and Uncle Oliver are all professional Quidditch players. By 11, we could all play Quidditch and cast a Patronus Charm. Home was a lot like a school before school for 5 years. What can we say? Our family really wants us to stand out and be as impressive as expected - creating a normal environment instead of being too overshadowed. After doing so much magic so early, we found the Marauders Map easier to replicate than any other first year would.

Lily did most of the work. She's the best at magic out of all of us. Each of us has a kind of "role" in our group. Lily was the smart one, she was great at magic, Alice was like the person who gets us out of trouble, her dad's a teacher after all, Lucy could stand guard and was good at persuading people, Roxy is the supplier, her dad works at the best joke shop. Each of us has a specific part that works well in order to achieve our goals.

The first week went by quickly - the professors didn't give us too much homework and we already knew how to do everything. School was (so far) fulfilling its reputation. Our parents were sending us letters about 4 times a week, asking if we were OK. You can't blame them for worrying, but it's a bit annoying writing about everything and so on. The other Marauders earned themselves a week of detention by dying the Slytherins' hair red and gold. The look on their faces was priceless. Albus had been sensible enough to know that the first day back was the first prank pulled and didn't use the showers. He too, enjoyed the prank. You should have seen Polaris Zabini! "My hair! My wonderful, wonderful hair! What has happened to my hair! Oooooh Potter! Weasley! Longbottom! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" It was quite a comedy.

We spent the rest of our week planning. For our first prank, we're planning to get Scorpius Malfoy. We're hoping to get him to confess his love for Rose. It's going to be wonderful! Pretty much the entire castle knows they like each other and they just won't do anything. Oh yes, we do play matchmaker sometimes too. We've been thinking of signing off anonymously. We learned a voice alteration charm. Probably just a card that says "Mischief Managed" in fancy lettering and lilies, rocks, aloe, and scented candle. Lilies for Lily, rocks for Roxy, aloe for Alice, and Lucy says that her name makes her think of scented candles. If we have to speak, we'll say, "We are The Origin of the Eye, Mischief Managed." "Origin of the Eye" is our code name for The Next Generation Girl Marauders, as you should know. That way, people don't find out about us. That would risk a lot. But then again, half the people in Hogwarts are guys and guys are stupid gits.

Massive amounts of planning have gone through already. Uncle George sent Roxanne a whole box of WWW supplies as a congratulations of getting into Gryffindor. Potential pranking. We'd been awesome in classes and were surprising our professors a little as well. The first week was probably the easiest and most fun in the entire school year.


	3. Scamanders

We had basically one of the best reputations in the school, although some people think that we should be in Hufflepuff. You can't blame them - we were basically the cute girls who everyone liked and got Os in every single assignment. Our own family had betted on us turning into Hufflepuffs, good thing they aren't Legilimens. It had now been a month since school started and Halloween was coming up. We were ecstatic as we now were able to have a Halloween Ball with the feast as well as an All-You-Can-Eat Candy Bar. 2019 Hogwarts was probably the best time because: 1) There were so many new things 2) We graced that school with our presence.

"Hey guys, so . . . we gonna do anything for the Halloween Ball?" Lucy asked, obviously asking about what prank they were going to do.

"Of course! My dad just sent these pumpkins that float like the ones during the feast, but they apparate from time to time. When you're underneath it, it will cast Aguamenti on you. Pretty good, huh?" Roxy said, holding up an unlit jack o' lantern. They each shared a knowing look and their eyes glinted with mischievous looks.

The girls were sitting planning in the Room of Requirement when two identical blonde boys stepped into the room and the girls hastily grabbed their wands and tried (yet failed) to hide their plans. "Lysander! Lorcan! What are you two doing here? How did you even get to us in here?" Lily asked, convincingly.

"I don't know how myself. Just a door we've never seen before, so we thought we should check it out. Or at least I did. Lorcan the Ravenclaw said not to. So, what're you guys hiding?" Lysander said, grinning wildly.

"Oh it's nothing! Just homework. And we're not hiding it. You guys just scared us!" Lucy said, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Like I believe that. You guys are up to something aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. And . . . hmmm. What's this? Yes, oh the fact that you weren't writing on parchment and instead on some kind of bright blue transparent substance that you can't feel or really touch. The quills were also made of the same substance and moving on their own while you were all discussing in hushed voices. May I also mention the fact that your superior acting skills failed to cover up your nervous looks and scared glances. The supposed Hufflepuffs are more of Gryffindors than people realize, huh?" Lysander said knowingly. Lysander had gotten his observation skills from his mother and his nerve from both sides. Lorcan was more of his dad, quiet and hard-working.

"How did you know?" Lily stared in disbelief. The rest remained quiet.

"Well, I am one of your best friends. Obviously not on the inner circle, more on the second ring of trust, but we've known each other since we were born." Lysander said.

"Well, I guess you ought to know by now, but you have to do an almost Unbreakable Vow that both of you won't tell anyone. If you do tell anyone, we'll know and you will be punished," Roxy said and the twins signed the parchment like how the members of the DA had back in the 90s.

"OK. So we're the Next Generation Girl Marauders. The other group now is too foolish. They don't know how to not get caught. They also don't have our smarts in magic as well as our acting skills and ability to easily pin it on them. We're also 'The Origin of the Eye' in case you're wondering. We're the ones who pulled that prank that got the other Marauders a month's detention. The staff here has got to stop jumping to conclusions. We could have been in Slytherin, really." Lily said sweetly and coldly.

"Wow. Nice job! Do you have the Marauder's Map like they do?" Lysander asked excitedly. Lorcan just shook his head and walked away reading Hogwarts, a History.

"Something even better." They all said at once. They rose their hand with their rings and said "Simul novi orbis aperiamus" A bright blue layout of Hogwarts appeared outside.

"Here, you can see that there are many new features to our 'Marauder's Map.' For example, it tracks, alerts, and only opens up to us. We are currently working on developing more to help our different schemes."

Lysander laughed. "Great job on working that out. Just remember, you can't hide anything from me!"

"Can you please just promise not to tell anyone else about this? Not everyone's as nice and knowing as you are, y'know?" Lily pouted to him. Lysander was always Lily's weak spot, ever since we were younger. In the same way, Lysander always gives into Lily when she wants him to and can always make an exception for her. They'd probably be a good couple!

"Of course," he chuckled and left the room.

A/N: Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't posted this in forever! I had this idea in mind for a long time, but it was really hard trying to get it to develop and I still have to write more chapters! I'm usually better at writing drabbles and one-shots so I wanted to try writing something like this. I'll try my best to start uploading this more often, but I might end up discontinuing it. (Sorry!) Keep following to find out! I have posted a notice on my profile, but I haven't really been sticking to it… I actually had 99% of this chapter done since the last upload, but I've been busy and I didn't know how to end it!


End file.
